Sorceress
The Sorceress is a practitioner of magic and a master of fire, ice and dark attribute magic. She specializes in AoE spells and inflicts elemental negative effects on her foes. Sorceresses can choose to become Elemental Lords, who specialize in fire and ice magic, or Force Users, who focus on dark and neutral-element spells. Profile The Sorceress, or alternatively said Angelica, is described by her peers and tutors to have an exceptional talent for magic. However, said talent is wasted on her immature and carefree nature which promps her to under-perform as a magic user and often upsets her tutor Master Sorceress Cynthia. Angelica believes herself to be cunning and imponent, but it's often the opposite. Among the adventurers, she is the least worried about saving the world and it's in for whatever profit she can make. Angelica is known for looting whatever other adventurers leave behind to find anything valuable. Growing up in an impoverished family, Angelica became obsessed with finding ways to make money in order to support her family economically, however her poor choices like engaging in gambling resulted in her plan backfiring. She gets embarrassed or upset every time someone mentions her gambling shenanigans. Her relationships with other adventurers is mostly neutral, with Commelina, Edan and Charlotte being the most remarkable ones. Angelica doesn't take Commelina seriously at all due to her "age", and even took away some of her supplies and tools to toy with or resell. She initially showed indifference towards Edan, the person Angelica was tasked to team up with from the begginning, and didn't seem worried about the fact that he was a Cleric. She grew to be more caring towards Edan after the events with Jake transpired, and stands up for him and his faith whenever someone threats it. Despite this, she still doesn't seem to regard Edan as someone of the same maturity level as hers and just speaks towards him like her usual unpolite self. Angelica has a strong dislike for Charlotte due to her background: Growing up in the nobility, Charlotte and Eltia enjoyed a comfortable and plentiful life completely opposite to what Angelica could ever dream, so she thinks of Charlotte as someone pampered, inmature and unreliable that doesn't understand the value of money. Only having Charlotte anywhere near makes Angelica grow irritated. These feelings aren't mutual, as Charlotte doesn't seem to resent Angelica. History The Sorceress is a girl from an impoverished family. After being bankrupt from gambling, she returns to Mana Ridge where she was dragged into the long-time conflict between the Dark Tower and the Temple Knights. Noted Sorcerers *Marian *Karacule Fairystar *Greater Sorceress Lucia *Mana Ridge Master Trainer - Master Sorceress Cynthia *Calderock Town Master Trainer - Master Sorceress Stella *Saint Haven Master Trainer - Master Sorceress Tiana *Lotus Marsh Master Trainer - Master Sorceress Tamara *Lady Kayleen *Sorceress Tara *Kalahan *Cidel *Invisible Thief As a Non-Player Character If not selected as a Player Character, the role of the Sorceress in the story will be taken over by Angelica. She appears in a series of side quests to the Cleric and Warrior players, and in several of the story quests to the Academic. Cynthia constantly complains about her behavior, and refers to her as "my stupid apprentice" in some occasions. Unlike other Adventurers, she doesn't seem to understand the seriousness of the situation and will constantly slack during her jobs, or even try to get profit out of it. Differences *Angelica has a mole under her left eye. *Only goes through the Dark Tower Magic Institute side of the Mana Ridge story. *Sold all of the remains of Academic's Apocalypse Ship. *Accompanies Edan during the quests against Cedric and Jake, witnessing the later's death. *Due to Edan running away in panic, she is the only one who brings the Vision Orb and Sage's Cane to Cynthia and Leonard. *Along with Edan, they steal Lydia's harp at Raider's Den and get it repaired from Adelynn to subsequently use at Sigh Canyon and attempt to rescue Rose from the harpies. Adelynn expresses her surprise about their team-up due to the Clerics and Sorceresses normal hostility with each other. *Does the missions involving the Nautilus, getting kidnapped by Elena at Sleeper's Temple and brought to Raider's Ambush Point, forcing all other adventurers to re-group and plan a rescue mission, but frees herself and defeats her captors before anyone else arrives. *Along with Edan and Xian, they go on a mission to retrieve the Ancient's Scroll from Stitchy at Explosion Zone in Withered Leaves Forest to complete Ignacio's ritual. However, for unknown reasons, she remained in the place for a longer period and crossed paths with the Academic who was sent to the same mission but by Geraint. She then tries to bribe the Academic into purchasing the Ancient's Scroll from her even though Xian and Edan already took it away. Skill Tree Specialization At level 15 all classes have the possibility to specialize in the abilities they desire, to later power them up further when leveling up. The following are the specializations available for the Sorceress class. Elemental Lord Elemental Lords posseses a wide variety of offensive magic attacks of the Fire and Ice elements, being able to inflict both large amounts of damage or status ailments to enemies. Unfortunately, many of those skills require a long casting time that forces her to stand still, leaving her vulnerable to anywhere within the spell's casting period. Force User With the ability to debuff enemies and either accelerate or stop time in exchange for offensive attacks, the Force User is more aimed for a supportive role than their counterpart. Many of their skills allow them to control gravity, which immobilizes or slows down enemies either by crushing or sucking them into Black Holes. They compensate their low defenses and HP with mobility, being able to cancel attacks or teleport away from danger. A Force User specializes in Dark and Neutral magical attacks. Gallery Sorceress Character Sheet.jpg|Character sheet Sorceress-2.png|Official artwork SorceressEtama.png|Official artwork NewSorceress.png|Official artwork Sorceress-Swimsuit.jpg|Official artwork in a swimsuit Sorceress_Goblin.jpg|With two goblins Sorceress-Wake-Up.jpg SorceressChina.png Green dragon sorceress.png|Green Dragon armor concept artwork Green dragon sorceress weapon.png|Green Dragon weapons concept artwork Sorceress velskud.jpg|Velskud costume concept artwork SorceressAwakening.png|Sorceress Awakening Offical artwork In other localizations Category:Classes Category:Base Classes